A Difference Of Opinion
by infinity-love
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Rose is attending St. Vlads Academy after her mom died. After one certain night on Halloween with her boyfriend, Dimitri belikov, Rose can't believe what the outcome has been...  background info in A/N


**Okkkaaaayyyy...this is just a one shot, so keep that in mind :) Let me set the story for yaa**

**Rose came to the Academy when guardians found her at the remains of a Strigoi attack**

**Janine died protecting Rose**

**Abe had visited janine each year, but when she died, he left to go to Russia for 'business'**

**Rose met Lissa, Dimitri, Adrian, Christian, Eddie and Mia at the academy, and became friends**

**Dimitri is the same age as Rose, and a Novice**

**They get together after a few weeks of constant flirting**

**Lissa and Christian are together**

**Adrian is single :'(**

**Rose and Dimitri have been together for nearly a year now**

**DISCLAIMER: sadly, I do not own any of the characters featured in VA, but I do own this plot :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>This could not be happening. It just couldn't, and for three good reasons. Number 1, I'm still in school. Granted, I'll be graduating in a few months, but still. Number 2, it's genetically impossible. And 3...I didn't want it to happen. This just topped my life off. My mother's dead, my father fucked off to some foreign country, and not one of my relatives has bothered to make any form of contact since my mom died. At least I had good friends.<p>

As I walked to Lissa's room, I ignored the stares the other students were giving me, and just kept walking.

"Rose?" Adrian's voice snapped me out of my 'ignore-the-people-staring-at-you-and-remind-yourself-how-you're-gonna-beat-the-shit-out-of-them-later' faze.

"Yeah?" my voice croaked out. I still kept walking, and turned my head away from Adrian so he wouldn't see the red in my eyes.

"I've been calling your name for ages. What's up?" he said, falling into step next to me.

"Nothing."

"Rose, look at me," he commanded. I slowly lifted my head to reveal my red and splotchy eyes, with the tear tracks down my face. I heard his sharp intake of breath. "What's wrong?" he told me urgently and low.

"It doesn't matter. I need to get to Lissa," I said, and stumbled forward. My feet, usually in perfect step, tripped over one another, and I lurched forward. Adrian reached out in time to catch me and pull me to his chest. I fell prey to the comfort of a warm embrace, and fresh tears began their new journey.

"Oh, Rose. Come on," Adrian kept his arm around me, and pulled me, still crying, into his side while walking, glaring his - I'll admit it, slightly scary - death stare at anyone who dared look at us. Or me, to be exact. Adrian led me into Lissa's dorm building, and guided me up the stairs and outside Lissa's room. I could hear moaning from inside the room.

"Oh for fuck's sake, give it a rest you two," he mumbled at the door, then pounded on it harshly. It took a few minutes of constant pounding, before the door was opened by a very annoyed looking Christian. The look on his face dissolved when he saw me.

"Liss, come here. Quick," Christian called over his shoulder. I guess he could see there was a full-on breakdown coming on. Lissa appeared in the doorway, took one look at me, then pulled me out of Adrian's arms and into hers. The boys both knew they shouldn't be there anymore, so they left, pulling the door shut behind them.

Lissa pulled me to the bed, and I sat beside her, the tears coming full force now. I couldn't even get a word out, so Lissa just held me, stroking my hair, and murmuring soft words of comfort. When my sobs finally calmed down a bit, she asked me what had happened.

"You r-remember the h-Halloween part-ty," I said, sniffing slightly. Lissa nodded. "Me and Dimitri went back to my place after it finished, and we…and we…" I couldn't finish.

**Flashback**

"_Roza," hearing Dimitri moan my name was bliss, and nearly took me over the edge right then and there. I held myself together though, and instead pulled his lips back to mine, capturing them in a fierce kiss. One of his hands snaked round to cup my ass, and the other went to the top bow of my corset, and began to untie it. I guess he was having some trouble with it though, because he had to pull away from my lips to see what he was doing. _

_When the back and red lacy corset finally slipped off my body, I shuddered at the cold, before Dimitri placed his warm body over mine. His mouth then left my lips again, and made wet tracks down to the top of my skirt and back up again, teasing me. As his tongue swirled round my nipple, I grabbed hold of his hair, pulling him closer still, until I could feel his arousal pressing into my thighs._

_Soon, he obviously couldn't take it any longer, because he pulled completely away from me, took off his remaining clothes, and pushed down my skirt and thong. His hands gripped my hips and he lined me up with him. Keeping my eye contact, he slowly entered me. _

_We both moaned when Dimitri met my natural boundaries, and started to thrust slowly into me. He built his pace up until I was gasping for air, and he was letting out a string of what I could only assume were Russian profanities. One more deep thrust inside me was enough to have us both screaming each other's names to high heavens, which was probably where we both were in our heads right now. _

_When we came down from our highs, I lay in Dimitri's rams, warm and happy, without a care in the world…_

**End Of Flashback**

After I finished telling Lissa what me and Dimitri had finally done last month, understanding flashed across her features.

"Rose…could you be…?" she didn't have to finish the sentence for me to know exactly what she was going to say. I nodded once, then wiped away the silly tears.

"I thought it wasn't possible, so we didn't use any protection, and I didn't have any pills left. I thought I could ask you the next day, but it slipped my mind, and I got distracted," I explained.

"Do you know for sure?"

"Well, I'm, you know, _late_, and every night for the past two weeks I've been sick."

"I still think we should go to the clinic and get a test before we assume anything," Lissa said, her arms still around me. I nodded to her to stop my voice from shaking, and stood up. I walked into her bathroom and checked my face. I looked a mess. My hair was ruffled, my eyes red and blotchy, but thankfully my mascara had held.

"You ready?" Lissa said from the doorway.

"No, but what difference does it make?" I followed her out of the Moroi dorms, and into the clinic. I waited behind her while she quietly asked Dr. Olendzki for a pregnancy test. Once Lissa had been given two, we hurried out of the clinic and back to Lissa's room. She handed me one of the two boxes before I went into the bathroom.

Once I'd peed on the stick, I set it on the counter, and waited for three minutes to be up. At two, I chickened out and opened the door.

"Can you look first?" I asked Lissa, who was sat on the bed, wringing her hands nervously.

"Sure," she said and walked past me. I resumed her position on the bed. A minute later, I saw her standing in the doorway to the bathroom, tears in her eyes, and the plastic stick in her hands.

"No. No, no, no! This can't be happening!" I said, my words being slurred by tears. I put my head in my hands, then stood up suddenly, needing some release, so I punched the wall. My hand throbbed, and Lissa ran over to me and healed the bruise, then took me back into her arms where I cried again.

It must have been about half an hour since I'd taken the test, and my tears were only just dying down. I sat up from Lissa's lap, and wiped my eyes.

"We have to tell Dimitri," was all I said. She nodded, then grabbed her bag. I pulled all of hair over each shoulder to give my face some cover-up, and then walked out of the Moroi dorms once more, with Liss following me. I headed over to the Dhampir dorms this time, and knocked on Dimitri's door when I came to it. Lissa stood behind me.

When he opened the door, Dimitri immediately pulled me into his arms. He had an eye conversation with Liss behind me, and I heard her walking away. Dimitri pulled me into his room, shut the door behind him, then took us both to the couch. He took my hands in his.

"What is it, my beautiful Roza?" he asked me, kissing my hair before he did so.

"There's something I have to tell you," I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant, Dimitri."

Dimitri froze up as soon as the words left my mouth.

"That's impossible," he whispered through numb lips.

"Maybe it's because I'm shadow-kissed? I mean, it makes my head messed up, so why wouldn't it mess my body up?"

"Your body is amazing, not messed up."

I shook my head slowly, and a silence passed through us.

"I'm going to be a father? We're going to have a family?" his voice conveyed a small amount of joy.

I didn't know how to say the next bit, but here goes. "I don't know…what I'm going to do…you know.

"What are you talking about? You can't have an abortion!"

"Dimitri! I'm barely 18! I haven't even graduated yet! I'd be throwing my life away, everything I ever trained for!" I stood up and yelled.

Dimitri stood up as well. "You _would _be able to get your career back! And if you didn't guard Lissa, you could look after the baby and hang around with her all the time!"

"You think I want to be the third wheel? You think I _want _to watch my husband do what I'd been born for, while I look after some kid?"

"It would be our child, Rose! Why the hell would you want an abortion?"

"Because I'm not ready! Sure, I might be when I'm older, but not now, Dimitri! Not now that I'm just about to start my career! You know how hard it is to get as charge when you're older than all the new guardians and have a child to look after at home as well? That's why our world has Blood Whore's, Dimitri! It's why the women never work! It's too fucking hard!"

"You say you'll have kids when you're older, but when you're a bit older, you'll say the same thing. _I'll wait a couple more years, I'm doing well in my job_, and then the next few years, _I'll wait just a bit more_! It will never stop, Rose!"

"You don't know that! You don't know what I'll do then!"

"I know you enough," he whispered softly. Dimitri's eyes reflected pain and sadness. "If you get rid of our baby, I won't be with you any longer. I just couldn't do that. You're so privileged to be able to conceive with another Dhampir, and you just throw it away, whereas any other female Dhampir would jump at that chance, to have a family with _whoever_ you want. You know what I pray for, Rose? That one day we'll be able to start a family. That one day we'll be so close, and so ready to prove to ourselves that we will last, and that we love each other, that we'll start a family.

"I dream of the day I come home from work and you're there waiting for me, holding a small stick with a plus sign on it, and not even trying to hold back your smile as you say, 'Dimitri, we're pregnant'. But if you don't want that, Rose, we're over. You can go with Lissa to get it done, I don't want anything to do with it."

I stood there in silence. Dimitri had never said anything about what he prayed about, or what he dreamt for us. I love him, I didn't want to lose him. "Dimitri…" I whispered brokenly. He looked down at me with regret filled eyes.

"No, Rose. Just go," I turned and ran out of the room. My room was on the top floor of the dorms, so I ran the way up and into my room, kicked the door shut, and threw myself on the bed. I fell asleep with my hands curled over my stomach, and my legs pulled up to my chest.

Sometime in the night, Lissa came into my room and curled up on the bed with me, her arms protectively around me.

When we both woke up, I lay there for a few seconds, before breaking the silence.

"Did Dimitri tell you what happened?" my voice was throaty.

"Yeah. You sure about it? I'm not trying to change your mind, it's your decision, I'm just trying to make sure you've made the right decision for _you_."

"Um…I know what I have to do, Liss. I can't have a baby. I need to _live_, first. Before I make a big commitment like that."

"Come on then. Get dressed and we'll go to the clinic and see if the doctor can give you the injection today."

I nodded, then got dressed. I always had some of Lissa's clothes in my wardrobe, and vice versa, so she just put them on. After we were done, we both walked down to the clinic. This time, I spoke to the doctor.

"I need to book an abortion," I told her. Dr. Olendzki nodded and looked at the computer for something.

"If you want I can do it now, before class? I'd give you the rest of the week off, of course," she said.

"Today would be fine," the Dr. typed something into the computer, then led me to a private room, where I lay on the bed thing and rolled my top up. The Dr. got a needle ready.

"You're sure about this? No doubts at all?" I shook my head, and Lissa came to stand by my head and hold my hand.

Just as the needle pierced my skin, the door burst open, and Dimitri stood in the doorway, looking around wildly. His eyes finally settled on me.

"Doctor, can you give us a second? Sorry," Dr. Olendzki nodded, took the needle out, and told me to press a cotton ball over the needle piercing. Lissa left behind the doctor, saying through the bond, _I'll be right outside_.

Dimitri moved to the side of my bed as soon as the door shut behind Lissa. He took my hand and kissed it all over.

I don't want to lose you, Roza. Even if it means getting rid of this baby, I'll do anything to be with you. Last night was the worst night of my life. I thought I'd lost you," I stared up at Dimitri.

"I don't want to get rid of the baby. As soon as the needle drew blood I knew it was wrong. I want to have this baby with you, Dimitri Belikov. Will you be with me?"

"My heart had never left you," he took my lips in a passionate lock, and I knew things would be okay. We'd have a baby, maybe even get married someday, and I'd take what life threw at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Do your thing and review :D<strong>


End file.
